


Magical Mishaps

by SilverPurity



Series: Ferdibert Family Fluff [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Burns, Explosions, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hiding, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Accidents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon References, Scars, Spell Failure, Transformation, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPurity/pseuds/SilverPurity
Summary: The three times Aria cast the wrong spell and the one time she got it right.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Family Fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518884
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. The Hardy Type

“Okay! I am READY!” Aria determinedly smacked her cheeks, putting on her most confident smile as she looked at herself in the mirror. She first-pumped the air. “Time to show Papa and Daddy how much better I’ve gotten at magic!”

With her little speech said aloud, she felt like she could finally face her parents. Papa was always encouraging, so it wasn’t likely that he’d be disappointed with her efforts. But Daddy was an expert mage, so she really wanted him to be proud of her. She wanted to be as great a sorcerer as Daddy was one day! But to do that, she needed a lot of practice. Not only that, she needed advice from other mages who knew their craft better than she did.

Aria patted down her red dress, white frills trailing the edges of her short-sleeves and gown. She tightened the velvet orange bow around her waist, making sure it was secure. She tapped her white-socked feet, black mary-jane shoes shining in the afternoon sunlight. Her hair was let loose, black waves flowing down and reaching the middle of her back. She brushed her bangs behind her right ear, but the stubborn locks always ended up falling back into her line of sight. That didn’t mean she shouldn’t try and see through the veil of hair that perpetually hung in front of her right eye.

She took a deep breath, placing her hands on her hips and nodding to herself before confidently parading out of her bedroom. She made her way to the garden where both her Papa and Daddy were waiting patiently for her. Daddy looked a tad annoyed, probably because she took so long giving herself a pep talk. Papa looked enthralled, eager to see what sort of magic tricks she had learned. With both of her fathers being Ministers of the Empire, she was often left to private tutors or trusted nannies handpicked by Emperor Edelgard herself. Most of what she wanted to show her parents was the lessons she taught herself. The tutors wanted to take her lessons nice and slow, but she was so eager to learn more that she took it upon herself to study some of the more advanced spells in the books she could get her hands on.

Aria clapped her hands together. "Alright. Prepare to be amazed! I am going to--"

"Spare us the theatrics and just get on with it," Hubert stated, earning him an elbow in his side from Ferdinand. "I swear, she's just as bad as you."

"You just have no appreciation for the build up," Ferdinand huffed at his husband. "Don't mind him, Aria. We're ready whenever you are."

"No problem! Daddy, can you be my volunteer?" Aria asked. "I'm gonna try and Warp you across the garden."

Hubert raised an eyebrow. "Warp? Are you sure you can handle the magical output that spell requires?"

"I won't know until I try!" Aria chirped. "I've tried it with fruit and rocks and I was able to move them just fine. I'm ready to try it with a person."

"You _ think _ or you _ know_?"

"Okie-dokie!" Aria cheered, completely ignoring the rising worry spreading across her father's face. "Just stand there and look pretty, Daddy! I'm gonna Warp you now!"

"Aria, I don't think--"

Hubert's words were left unsaid as Aria began chanting. A good start. The proper chant would help focus the magic into doing what the caster desired. The only thing Hubert was concerned about was if she said the chant correctly. Even the slightest mispronunciation could drastically alter the spell. His knowledge of Faith magic was limited. Linhardt and Lysithea were not nearby to help in case something went horribly wrong.

He could feel the child's magic wrap around him like a blanket. It was strangely warm and inviting, but it raised some red flags in his mind. This was not the sensation he normally felt before a Warp spell was cast on him. He really wished his suspicions weren't correct, but he was rarely, if ever, wrong.

He wasn't quite sure what happened next. There was a bright flash of light, everything went black, and he heard both Aria and Ferdinand scream bloody murder as if someone just died in front of them. He could hear Aria's panicked breathing and the sound of feet running closer to him.

"Daddy!" He heard her sob. "What did I do to you!?"

"Aria, calm down!" Ferdinand sternly said, though Hubert could still hear the worry in his voice. "Maybe you just warped him and not his clothes?"

Wait, what?

He felt himself being lifted by large arms and pressed close to a body. Aria's voice was right next to him. "Daddy, come back! I didn't mean to make you disappear!"

Now this was getting ridiculous. He squirmed as he tried to get loose from whatever was holding him. Aria squeaked from surprise and soon the black expanse before him was removed. Hubert stared up at Aria's much-larger-than-he-remembered-it-being face. Her eyes were wide, mouth agape and making incoherent noises as she stared down at him. Ferdinand hovered over her, his expression comparable to that of a fish out of water.

Ferdinand finally found his voice, pointing a shaky finger at him. "...Hubert? Is that...you?"

_ Of course it's me, you idiot,_ was what he wanted to say. What actually came out of his mouth was "Tor Torchic!"

Ferdinand sighed in relief. "Yes, that's Hubert. I'd recognize that annoyed look anywhere."

Hubert blinked, perplexed by the sounds he uttered. Just as he was about to question what happened, Aria started cooing at him.

"Daddy, you look so cute!" She stated as she nuzzled her cheek against his. He could feel _ feathers _ being ruffled in the process. "You're a fluffy orange chick!"

Fluffy. _ Orange._ **_Chick._** A baby bird with downy feathers the color of Ferdinand's hair? He was just trying to be a good parent. Was this divine punishment for not being around Aria as often as he would've liked? Or was it the universe's retribution for his sins?

Now that he could properly see, he was painfully aware of how small he was. He just barely fit in Aria's arms. The black mass that was obstructing his vision earlier had been his own clothing. They were huge in comparison to him now. He also saw a bit more of his transformed state. His arms were replaced by small yellow wings and his feet were now bird claws. Whatever type of animal he had been turned into, it obviously wasn't a creature native to Fódlan.

"Don't worry, Daddy. I'll protect you this time!" Aria declared, holding Hubert, his jacket, and cloak tighter to her chest. "I'll change you back. I promise!"

"Aria, I'm sure Daddy appreciates the sentiment, but it would be best if we get an expert to look into this," Ferdinand said, picking up what was left of Hubert's clothes and taking the rest from Aria. "I'd rather not have my husband remain a small fowl for the rest of his days, regardless of how adorable he looks."

Hubert leered at Ferdinand from his place in their daughter's arms, but the cavalier only chuckled at him. It was likely because his glare did not have the same frightening effect in this new form. Hard for a fluffy bird to inspire sheer terror in his enemies compared to the infamous Minister of Imperial Affairs.

Ferdinand hummed to himself. "Now how am I going to explain this to Edelgard and Linhardt?"

Hubert deflated at the mention of his emperor. How humiliating. His only solace was that Edelgard would probably find this turn of events to be the most amusing disaster she had ever laid her eyes on. Aria was surely enjoying herself. But if his emperor and daughter were happy, he'd suffer the indignation for a while longer.

But not for long. He sorely missed having hands already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You seem to be…The Hardy Type! You're so determined! You don't whine or feel sorry for yourself, and you never need help with anything. You also have a strong sense of responsibility. You work toward your goals steadily and never require attention along the way. Your resilient spirit is the only thing you need to guide you toward your goals. But be careful! You risk wearing yourself out if you work too long all on your own! You should recognize that sometimes you need help from friends. So, a hardy, determined type like you…Will be a Torchic!"
> 
> I did this because I went through Ferdibert withdrawal while away on vacation, so I ended up playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon for the umpteenth time and had the BRILLIANT--read as "STUPID"--idea of doing a Ferdibert team. Ferdinand was the Partner Pikachu and Hubert the Hero Pokemon. Hubert's definitely the Hardy Type. Torchic just happened to be the funnier option compared to Charmander.
> 
> I dont know why I wrote this, but there's more shenanigans to come. Some a bit more serious than this. But I had to get this extremely dumb idea out of my system. I regret nothing. You all must bear witness to the pit of insanity that is my mind.


	2. Scars

“Focus.”

Aria grumbled mostly to herself as she watched the purple ball of magic floating over her hand bubble and warp before her eyes. After the mishap with the Warp spell, Aria wasn’t sure if Faith magic was her strong suit. At least not at the moment. Her first attempt to warp a person had resulted in turning Daddy into some adorable fluffy bird creature. Aria heard from Auntie Dorothea that Auntie Edie almost died laughing when she saw what happened to Hubert. Aria could only assume that meant something good. Auntie Edie hardly ever laughed. Needless to say, Daddy was NOT happy when Count Hevring finally changed him back to normal. The Count then explained that part of the problem resulted from her young age. Even though she understood how the spell worked, her small body could not produce the required magical output for a normal Warp spell. Small fluctuations like that can completely alter the effect of Warp. Hence why Hubert had been “warped” in a sense. The other part was due to her inexperience with Faith magic.

Aria had been grounded for two weeks following that trip, forbidden to use magic until her punishment was over. But the moment her punishment was lifted, she dove right back into her studies with gusto. Now, she was attempting to see if she had a knack for dark magic; the same type of magic her Daddy utilized. He had been willing to tutor her, but he had let her know beforehand that he would not continue if he saw that she lacked any sort of talent for it. “No need to pursue that which is useless to you,” he had said.

The Miasma ball finally settled, forming into a semi-perfect circle. Daddy smirked at her and Aria could feel herself beaming.

“Good,” he noted. “You may be salvageable yet.”

“I did it, Daddy!” she cheered, hopping up and down, still levitating the sphere of magic above her hand.

“Aria, control yourself! Dark magic is extremely volatile. If your concentration slips—”

He never got to finish his sentence. The Miasma began to froth and contort, becoming a little bigger with each second. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Hubert pushed her hand out from under the sphere, taking control of the magic himself. He then shoved Aria behind him just as the Miasma ball burst. Purple and black tendrils spiked out, scattering across the garden. They slashed through the plants, burning holes into the pristine grass. They tore through Hubert’s clothing, heading towards their home before disintegrating completely due to the magical barrier he had placed around it. Aria heard her Daddy hiss from pain once the deadly needles of magic had stopped. Carefully, she moved out from behind him.

She let out a gasp, eyes widening at what she saw. Black burns, snaking all across his hands. But what really got her attention was the root-like scars that seemed to trail up from the tips of his fingers to his wrist, disappearing underneath his jacket sleeve.

“Are you hurt?” he asked her, more concerned with her than the wounds he had just received.

Aria shook her head. “No. I’m fine. But Daddy...your hands…”

He stiffened, hiding his hands behind his back and under his cloak. “It’s nothing. I’ll be fine.”

“No, you’re not fine!” she snapped, guilt plastered all over her face. “You got hurt because of me.”

“The fault was my own,” he stated. “I neglected to warn you about the dangers of dark magic. It is not the same as the fire or lightning you can conjure so easily. It’s unpredictable and difficult to control once it’s finally given form.”

Aria lowered her head. “Still, it was my spell that exploded...I’m so sorry…”

“So long as you’re safe, I care not what happens to me.”

She jerked her head up, gaping at her father. He had turned his back to her, finally bringing out his hands again. They remained out of her sight, but the charred skin and scars had been etched into her memory. Even as he disappeared into the house to get some medical treatment, Aria stood there. That’s when she realized that this was the first time she had ever seen his hands. Daddy always wore gloves at all times. He always wore long sleeves, keeping himself covered from shoulders to his toes. An awful feeling bubbled up in the pit of her gut.

“Those scars…” she mumbled. “Does Daddy have more?”

* * *

When she had been put to bed that night, she placed a pillow and a toy under the covers to simulate her body being there. Then, she skillfully snuck out of her room and went to her parents’ bedroom. She had to feel her way through the darkness, but eventually found what she was looking for. She hid in her parents’ closet, behind the various suits of her Papa and cloaks of her Daddy. Leaving a small crack open between the two doors, she could see the whole room perfectly. The only problem was if she could remain awake long enough to see if her suspicions were true. Even though Daddy tended to turn in early on most nights, there was the occasional time when he stayed up overnight. Regardless, she was determined to see her mission through.

She waited for what felt like hours, legs cramping up from standing still for so long. Yawns perpetually escaped her mouth despite her will to keep them down. Eventually, her stakeout bore fruit. She heard the bedroom door squeak open. The darkness parted at the candlelight, revealing her Daddy as the person who held the wick. He set the candle down on a nearby nightstand. His nightclothes had already been laid out on the bed. With each piece of clothing that fell to the ground, Aria could feel her heart beating ever faster. When he finally began to unbutton his white shirt, she couldn’t tear her eyes away.

With each release of a button, the shirt opened up a little more. As white fabric slid off his shoulders and arms, Aria saw them. Scars. Large, nasty looking scars that completely coated his arms. Clean, horizontal and vertical scars that covered his back and chest. She could see the black scars on his hands, snaking upwards where they ended just before reaching his elbows. That was just his upper body. How many more were on his legs?

“Oh Daddy…”

“Show yourself.”

Aria froze, fear spreading throughout her body. He was glaring straight at her hiding place, magic sparking at his fingertips. Slowly, she opened the closer door and poked her head through the opening. Daddy visibly relaxed, though he still didn’t look too happy to see her. He grabbed his wayward cloak, attempting to cover up as best as he could. Once she was fully out of the closet, she made her way over to him on the other side of the bed.

“Explain.”

Aria winced. Sharp-sounding, one word commands. He must’ve been really mad at her. She took a few moments to gather her thoughts. Finally, she settled on her explanation.

“I wanted to see what you were always hiding from me.”

His steely eyes softened. Aria then crawled onto the bed so she could get a little higher to reach his height. She reached for his hand that was keeping his cloak in place. She gently brought it out, which let the cloak fall back to the floor. Her fingers gently ran over the disgusting black tendrils, her eyes following them up his arm. Ember-orange orbs continued to follow the trail of scars, tears beginning to form. She brought his hand to her cheek, cradling it and rubbing her face against it.

“You’ve been hurt really badly, haven’t you?”

He remained silent, avoiding eye contact with her.

“Does Papa have scars like this too?”

“A few. Most of his are the emotional kind.”

“...I will protect you.”

Hubert returned his attention to her. She increased her grip on his hand, a determined look on her tear-stained face. He had never seen her look so serious.

“I want to be stronger,” she stated. “So that you and Papa will never be hurt like that again. I don’t know what happened to you or who did this, but I’m going to make them pay. I swear it.”

Hubert pulled his hand away. He sat down on the bed next to her, pulling her into a hug. Aria could feel the rough patches of skin on his arms, but it only made her hold onto him tighter.

“Will you tell me what happened?” she tentatively asked.

“No,” he answered.

“Maybe someday?”

“Maybe someday.”

“I love you, Daddy. You know that, right?”

“...I know.” He smiled. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little more serious compared to my other fluff fics. Kind of angsty too. But it also serves as a bit of a teaser.
> 
> I really don't write enough of Ferdinand with Aria and I apologize. I just love Hubert too much. His angst potential is too much for me to resist.


End file.
